Kimi Finster
|status = |alias = Kimi Watanabe |hair = Dark Blue |relatives = Kira Finster (Mother) Chas Finster (Father) Chuckie Finster (brother) |appearance = Rugrats in Paris: The Movie |voiced by = Dionne Quan }}Kimiko "Kimi" Watanabe-Finster is a main character in the animated television series Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!. She first appeared in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie in 2000. She is the stepsister (later just sister) of Chuckie Finster; born in a Japanese family, she was the last character to be introduced to the Rugrats character list. Her mother, Kira, married Chas Finster (the father of Chuckie). Kimi became a regular character on the show after Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. That's where she first appeared. She later appeared in the spin-off series All Grown Up!, and in the second and third Rugrats films. She was voiced by Dionne Quan. Description Kimi Finster met the Rugrats when they were on vacation in Paris at Euro-Reptarland, where her mother Kira used to work. Now living with her big brother Chuckie in America, Kimi is always ready to use her imagination to lead the Rugrats on a fun-filled adventure. Armed with her favorite toy "Super-Thing" and a big smile, Kimi will be the first one ready to boldly go where no baby has ever gone before. This sometimes puts pressure on Chuckie, who feels he has to look out for his little sister, which can be kind of hard when she's scared of nothing and he's scared of everything! - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Kimi Finster has grown into a very cool, free thinking and independent pre-teen. She likes bizarre music, dressing funky, and even finds a potential crush in the form of her green haired classmate Z! Still, Kimi is a devoted sister to Chuckie, offering her sibling support in matters of the heart and advice on how he can increase his confidence. But Chuckie can be a bit over-protective of his sister sometimes, a fact that Kimi appreciates but sometimes finds annoying. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Summary Kimi was the last addition to the cast of Rugrats, making her first appearance in the second Rugratsmovie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. She is very joyful and brave. She was introduced as Chuckie's new sister, after her mother, Kira Finster, married Chuckie's father Charles, also known as Chas. This marriage and the changes it brought to the Finster family were used in the series to teach the young viewers, by demonstration, about adapting to such drastic changes caused by remarriage. In Rugrats, the one-and-a-half year old Kimi was portrayed as very brave and often stumbled into dangerous situations she was too naïve to recognize, often bringing her new brother, Chuckie Finster, along, which he didn't like very much. He described her as "another Tommy" not too long upon her arrival. She is just as adventurous as Tommy and cares for her friends. Unlike Tommy, she often takes action first and thinks later. She laughs in the eye of danger and is always looking for an adventure. In All Grown Up!, she develops a crush on Tommy. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies * * Category:Asians Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Females Category:Babies Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Children Category:Tomboys Category:Finster Family Category:Watanabe Family Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Characters voiced by Dionne Quan Category:Toddlers Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Recurring Characters Category:1 year olds Category:Infants Category:Siblings Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. Junior High students Category:Content Category:Rugrats: Tales From The Crib Category:Rugrats Category:Ten-year-olds Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:11 year olds Category:Kids Category:Horsewomen Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Kids that are not babies Category:Small Mailmans